Ear receivers are commonly used by individuals including pilots, receptionists, secretaries, whose jobs require them be able to receive audio messages while having their hands free to perform other tasks. In the past a variety of designs including headsets, ear plugs, and supports for attachment to the pinna and other portions of the body, have been developed for positioning a miniaturized loudspeaker in close proximity to the concha of the human ear. However, known designs suffer from drawbacks including excessive weight; general discomfort; irritation of the skin; restriction of movement; lack of adjustability; and inconvenience in their application and removal.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above-noted problems.
More specifically, an object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight ear receiver which is carried on the pinna of the human ear.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an ear receiver which can be adjusted to fit on either a person's left or right ear.
Still another object of the present invention to provide ear receiver which permits the position of the transducer to be adjusted for optimal sound delivery to the ear.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an ear receiver having an ear piece which rotates about more than one axes.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an ear receiver which is simple and economical to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.